Many container storage yards and shipping terminals, for example, a modern marine terminal, must efficiently process an increasing number of shipping containers or truck trailers in an area of limited space with little, if any, land available for expansion. Capacity demands are increasing rapidly with higher volumes of container traffic both domestic and worldwide, and in marine terminals, for example, new, larger container ships are coming on-line. Specific shipping containers and truck trailers should be located on demand within any terminal among the thousands of shipping containers and dozens or hundreds of truck trailers within a yard or terminal at any given time. This can be difficult if there is a lack of any accurate and real-time identification of containers or trailers and a tracking system for the containers or truck trailers. Often, the trailers or containers require a temporary identification and not a permanent identification, such as when a trailer is temporarily passing through a yard or terminal, or a shipping container is in one location for a short period of time until it enters long term transit. Some location systems are directed to using a permanent tag transmitter that emits a radio frequency beacon signal to a plurality of access points, which then processes the signals for geolocating the tag transmitter. It would be advantageous, however, if some type of temporary tag mounting device could provide for temporary identification of a trailer or container, allowing the tag transmitter to be applied to a shipping container or truck trailer using this mounting device, then removed and reapplied to another shipping container or truck trailer at a later date, e.g., the next hour, day or week, after the first shipping container or truck trailer no longer requires the temporary identification and tag transmitter.